Battle of the newborn army
The Battle of the newborn army was fought June 15, 2006, around the town of Forks, Washington, with the Olympic coven and the Uley pack fighting the Seattle newborn army. The battle resulted in high numbers of casualties, and finally ended with the newborn army defeated. History The vampire Victoria first created a few newborns for her own protection: her mate, James, was killed by the Cullen family and she feared she would be next. When Edward Cullen did come for her, she fled to Texas where she escaped. However, on the trip, she encountered a newborn army roaming the region. This experience gave her inspiration to form an army in order to get past the Cullens and the wolf pack protecting the town. She decided to kill one of the Cullens' mates, Bella Swan, as revenge for killing hers. To avoid being seen by Alice Cullen's visions of the future, she allowed another newborn, Riley Biers, to select and take care of the members while she remained in the shadows. The army's conspicuous murders in Seattle caught Alice's attention, which allowed her to see the moment they decide to confront them in Forks. After the Cullens were denied the Denali coven's help, the Quileute wolves agreed to join forces in order to protect their town as well as Bella. Jasper Hale, having knowledge with how to defeat newborns, agreed to train the wolves and his family to face the army as well as formulate strategies to ease the fight. One of their strategies involved the newborns' ignorance of the wolves' existence, which gave them an edge in the confrontation. To disrupt the newborns' ability to focus, Bella used her scent to lead them into the battlefield, and then used Jacob's scent to mask hers and go into hiding. An advantage they did not participate was the escape of Fred, the most gifted member in the army, which gave the Cullens and the pack a better chance at the fight. While most of the battle took place in a clearing, Victoria, Riley Biers, Bella Swan, Seth Clearwater and Edward Cullen fought on a mountain top after Riley and Victoria discovered their location. Edward managed to destroy Victoria while Seth killed Riley. The army split in two groups to surprise the Cullens, but they were caught off guard by the wolves. The war ended with the Cullens and the wolves as the winners, with only Jasper getting bitten and Jacob getting injured after saving Leah Clearwater from a newborn in hiding. After the army was destroyed, their remains were burned. The last survivor from the army was a young newborn named Bree Tanner, who surrendered herself. The Volturi arrived immediately after the battle to interrogate and destroy Bree. Participants ;The Cullen family *Carlisle Cullen *Esme Cullen *Edward Cullen *Emmett Cullen *Rosalie Hale *Alice Cullen *Jasper Hale *Bella Swan ;The Uley pack *Jacob Black *Sam Uley *Jared Cameron *Paul Lahote *Embry Call *Quil Ateara V *Leah Clearwater *Seth Clearwater ;The Seattle newborn army *Victoria *Riley Biers *Bree Tanner *Kristie *Raoul *Kevin *Casey (killed seconds before the battle) *Sara *Jim *Warren *Jen *Heather *Logan *Dean *6 more unnamed members See also *Southern vampire wars Notes * While the battle is only described by Edward through his telepathic connection with the wolves' thoughts in the novel, it is seen in the film. Category:Events Category:Eclipse Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner